


Prince Night Fury

by ShizaWolf316



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adaption from Princess Mononoke, Adventure and Romance, Before Movie Three, F/M, Mericcup, Mericcup Month 2019 (Disney/How to Train Your Dragon), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizaWolf316/pseuds/ShizaWolf316
Summary: My adaption of Princess Mononoke: Merida's nineteenth birthday bursts into flames as a beast attacks the castle, leaving her poisoned. To save herself, Merida must venture out of the familiar forests of Scotland, and leap onto new islands so that she might find the answers to lifting the dragon curse. Before that, she must get passed the legendary Prince Night Fury first.MERICCUP
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	1. Happy Birthday Merida!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! It's time for some MERICCUP romance! First time with this couple and I'm excited to try them out! For the movie BRAVE, I'm twisting it around and pulling at it from the seams, so it will follow the story but not too much. Giving it a creative twist of my own along with intwining HTTYD1 and 2's storyline as well.
> 
> Get ready for a bumpy ride and please read and review after the end of the chapter! I would love to hear what you all think!
> 
> (Just know this story was written before the third movie was made!)

We begin in Scotland. It's vast green countryside spans as far as they eye can see, a beautiful land of fields and forests that stretched up to the horizon. It was a view only truly appreciated once you'd climbed the neck braking height up to the FireFalls. The land was known for its rich nature, and for its ancient kingdom of DunBroch, protected by a fearless ruler, King Fergus. At the birth of his dynasty Scotland enjoyed times of triumph and jubilee. However soon this Golden time was hunted by a specter of misery and darkness.

A twisted walord appeared, a man stronger than ten men who could vanquish entire armies without pause nor weary. He was the Prince Mordu. Hushed whispers had spoken that the he haunted the beautiful forests near the Kingdom. At night children were told to stay in bed or else the evil prince would find them and eat them. Doors closed tight at dark and the once joyful Scotland fell silent as night loomed.

Time past, and King Fergus felt the need to protect his people from the great danger that waited in the forest. So the King decreed that each and every man able to wield a sword was to train in order to protect the kingdom. Slowly peaceful years began to return to Scotland, and the shadow of the warlord was beaten back to grow in his darkness.

This is where our story begins, however not with a king, nor a power hungry warlord, but a young lady, a princess. Her name was Merida.

**~XXxxxXX~**

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, announcing to Scotland that it was noon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the silhouettes of birds the only brake in the constant blue. The Kingdom of DunBroch was making use of the sunshine with festivities. Crowds cheered for their favorite champions, hollering insults and curses at the losing warriors. Children laughed and played near the fights, munching merrily on what ever sweets and fruits they could get their little fingers on. Horses ran about in giant pens, where everyone took turns riding, grooming and even racing them.

The day was an excellent one, especially in the eyes of King Fergus. The burly man sat on his wooden throne underneath a tall tent, relaxed at the sight of his people enjoying the festivities on this glorious day. Drinking down a large gulp of water Fergus sighed deeply before turning his attention to the throne beside him.

Sitting back attentive but relaxed was the lovely wife of Fergus, Queen Elinor. Her smile was bright as she watched her people's merriment as they frolicked amongst each other, singing and dancing under the sun.

"Ah now ain't this grand" Fergus spoke softly to his wife, who hummed in reply. "The perfect weather for a birthday celebration, not a rain cloud to spoil it." Elinor was about to agree, but after scanning the crowds twice over she noticed something missing. Or to be more specific, someone.

"Yes Fergus, but it would be far grander if the guest of honour was amongst the crowd." Elinor replied dryly, her sharp eyes now scanning the mass of people for her sons. "At least the boys are here on the castle grounds. Right Fergus?" When Fergus did not answer her the Queen slowly turned to her husband who took the chance to gulp down his refill of water, eyes pointedly averted from his wife's questioning look. Elinor shook her head, breathing in heavily to calm her rising nerves. "Fergus?" She asked again.

"Elinor, the boys just went to fetch their sister. Remember we wanted her to leave the castle grounds so we could prepare the festivities. She's not a wee girl anymore dear." Fergus replied in a rush, not wanting to suffer her silent wrath so early in the morning, especially not after everything was going so smoothly. Elinor sighed, reclining back against her wooden throne and tried to will away the headache that was bound to happen. Fergus regrettably had a point. This was not three years ago when their eldest was sixteen, about to be married off to one of her suitors. The once sixteen year old was now a young woman, at the ripe age of nineteen. A lot had changed between those years, besides the princess was learning more about herself. She had more duties now, as royalty and as shieldmaiden, trusted to keep her people from outside danger.

"I just hope they come back soon. It's almost time for the racing games and I know she wouldn't want to miss it." Elinor sighed, rubbing her temples.

"My dear, I think you've forgotten the times when we were nineteen." King Fergus replied with a smile. This did nothing to help Elinor's headache.

**~XXxxxXX~**

Far off from the palace and into the deep green woods of Crone's Tooth, a giant mountain stood, a waterfall cascading down its rocky face. The sun's light was caught up in the shimmering water, glistening and dancing like silver flames. The beautiful waterfall was called the Fire Falls. It was said that only the bravest kings have climbed the fire, but for young princes Harris, Hubert and Hamish, they knew this enchanted place to be one of the very few locations where they could always guarantee finding their older sister when she disappeared into the woods. Merida made them promise not to speak about her safe haven to anyone else and it stayed a secret between the siblings. The triplets knew there sister needed her space, what with the surplus of new responsibilities now that she was getting older, along with the daunting duty of one day taking over the throne.

The wee devils finally made their way to the base of the massive mountain. There rested by a small pond, the yellow light from the sun crystallizing on the silver water's rippling surface. The triplets noticed Angus off to the side drinking from the pond but the rider was no where to be seen.

Stopping next to the large Clydesdale horse, the princes gave the black pony a passing pat on the nose before walking into the enchanted field ahead of them. Hamish took a big breath before making a bird call that echoed in the magical place. Once the call faded, a series of chirps responded. Hamish called again and the same chirps replied once more. The boys waited with bated breath until finally a crunch of rocks sounded, signaling someone creeping closer. From behind the bottom of the falls that lay before the princes appeared a black cloaked figure walking confidently towards the triplets.

With skilled grace, the cloaked figure skipped over the rocks of the pond landing next to the black and white horse, pulling off her hood as she went. Underneath the black hood was a young lady with curly red hair that looked to never cease. The bright mane was tamed from the back, held out of her eyes with two gold pins. Her hair ended at about mid-back, stray wispy bangs framing her peach face. Her sky blue eyes glinted in the sunlight and her pale freckled cheeks twitched as she smiled at the triplets. Her long front curls were wound into thin braids that came to rest in front of her chest which were held together with gold clips. Her body stood taller than three years ago, and her posture had changed to a confident authoritative stance. The nineteen year old princess had blossomed into a more mature and athletic young woman. Still active with her skills in archery, maintaining her title as the best in all the land the princess had most recently taken up the skill of sword fighting. She had already began to master it, and had broken the wrists of several overly ambitious men seeking to challenge her. Her body was adorned with a simple long blue dress tucked in an earthy brown corset that ended at her leather belt. A quiver of arrows hung from the belt and resting behind her left hip. Mud brown arm guards protected Merida's forearms along with fingerless black gloves that matched her black cape. Brown boots poked out from underneath the blue cotton of the princess' skirt. Lastly clipped around her neck was a thick brown chocker with the Dunbroch family emblem displayed on a small circle of shiny gold.

"Boys, what brings you wee devils here?" Merida asked, looking down at them with a playful gleam in her eyes. The young princes glanced at one another before Hubert reached into his back pocket and handed Merida a small pouch tied shut with a string. Merida took it into her hands, eyebrows rising with slight suspicion. They may have grown older, but their deviant ways were just as bad as their love for sweets. The princes smiles seemed genuine however, so Merida let her caution drop and opened the pouch. Shaking the small bag over her open hand fell a small flute, stretching a eight and a half inches between her fingers and made of polished silver. Merida blinked with surprise as she stared down at the gift handed to her. Hamish suddenly pulled something out from behind him. This caused Merida to look up from the silver flute and instead set her attention on the bag the boy was offering her. This one was considerably larger than the first. Taking it from him Merida opened it to find about twenty mini darts inside. The shaft of each dart was made of animal bone and painted the colour of tree bark. Small white, black and blue feathers made up the tails.

"Oh you wee rascals! A blowpipe! Arnt you boys the sweetest!" Merida said with a smile before engulfing her little brothers in a group hug. Squealing with delight, she carefully examined the blowpipe further, enjoying the detail and fine craftsmanship. The boys must have put a lot of work into this little project. The princes themselves were sharing proud smiles with each other as if saying to one another that it was their idea all along and they knew Merida would love the gift. No doubt a squabble would erupt later about whose idea the blowpipe originally was.

Before that fight could commence however, a loud toot from a horn blared through the forest alerting the siblings of the time.

"Race you devil's!" Merida announced before running to Angus, swinging herself onto the horse before her brothers could settle on top of their own mounts.

The children had just left the Firefalls behind them when a strange blue light appeared, floating in the center of the pond. It was a wisp. The small fairy giggled at the scene just exchanged by the royal siblings, rippling the silver water with its laughter. Then a grumble began to build in the clearing, rising above the sound of falling water. The same glowing blue light appeared behind the waterfall, growing in strength tell it was ten times brighter than the little wisp.

The source of the light came from not one but two shiny jewels that hid behind the loud roar of the water.

The little wisp disappeared but quickly reappeared just at the base of the pond. This time however the blue fairy was not alone. New wisps appeared, one after another. They formed a trail that followed the royal siblings' path back to the palace grounds. Not a second later, a black foot pushed through the water and took a step forward...

**~XXxxxXX~**

Merida laughed audibly as she rode on Angus' through the trees, her body shaking with merriment from the festivities she had just left. Her nineteenth birthday was a huge celebration that kept the young princess's smile permanently etched on her face. The whole kingdom was in high spirits after enjoying the racing games and assortment of food served. Cake was still smeared over the corner of the princess's mouth as she smiled happily to herself. This year was far better than she had expected.

For the past few years earlier, her birthday's were somewhat of a drag. Merida's mother was constantly forcing new, tighter fitting dress on the princess and hinting about young suitors the queen thought may interest the her. Merida understood that her mother just wanted her to be taken care of in the future years, but the princess's heart was still wild and looking for adventure.

Though, that being said, the little mishap of turning her mother into a bear was quite an adventure itself.

Merida for that moment in time thought that her life was over at the jaws of Mordu, but when her mother fought back the beast, it was not the hedge of rock that saved them all. The princess sighed, rethinking the ordeal that had caused such a disaster between the clans and her family all because of her stubbornness and pride. Her fists tightened on the reins as she remembered the verbal fight between her and her mother that followed the princesses first attempt to dodge her betrothal.

However before Merida could fall back deeper into memory lane a wide field revealed itself. The princess guided Angus from the thick woods towards the rock path that led towards a deeper part of the forest and eventually back to the palace. The sun was slowly sinking towards the west, just on the edge of retiring for the evening. It's orange rays gave the rich green grass and trees a beautiful shine, catching in the branches and sewing into the grass, turning the green of Scotland a worm yellow. Merida smiled at the feeling of the sun's rays on her back, before her eyes spotted a glow in the dense woods'.

"A Will o wisp!" Merida gasped, surprised to see one so far away from the stone pillars. It was hovering near a gnarled tree waving to her from a part of the woods she was not familiar with-

A pair of thumping hooves brought her attention away from the little light and back to the approaching horses, each holding a curly headed boy on it's back.

"What be the matter boys? The festival is still going on. You're missing out on the sweets!" Merida smiled but it soon faltered as Hubert pointed towards a dark patch of woods and Hamish held up a handful of clovers and what looked to be a snare. It was the rabbit traps the triplets had made last month. It was still in good condition, no bite marks or smell of animal fur. But that was just it however. No rabbits were caught. The snare was put out weeks ago and no animal had stumbled into its trap. "Something's wrong." Merida muttered, looking quickly around as fear began to bite at her chest. The wisp had vanished, as if spooked and the woods had fallen unnaturally silent. The triplets had noticed this quiet as well. Hubert put his hands to his mouth and gave a bird call, but no chirping answered him. No birds, no rabbits, no animals at all. "Go back home, and tell father, be quick!" Merida ordered before taking off in the direction she had last seen the wisp. Her slender figure was swallowed whole by the darkness of the gloaming forest. The triplets watched for a second before steering home, hoping their sister would know what to do.

Merida arrived to a stone watch tower just at the edge of DunBroch territory. The tower was built after the attack of the dark lord Mordu. Having warriors keep an eye out everyday for intruders or Mordu himself help the kingdom feel better about the safety and the peace of mind their king had promised them. Even with the promise, the men who had survived that night still whisper amongst the people about the mysterious creature that saved the royal family and chased away the evil bear daemon.

The Blue Eyed Creature of the night.

The princess quickly jumped off and climbed up the rain smoothed stones leading into the mouth of the tower. Just as she reached the open door way Merida paused, thinking she heard something.

!

Angus must have heard it too because he began to stamp his feet anxiously, wide brown horse eyes scanning the dark forest behind him. Merida peered hard at the dim forest. She took a tentative step back as the silent feeling of foreboding grew to a pitch, though no snarl or scream broke the silence. Suddenly Merida's back hit the crumbling rock of the tower behind her, causing her to jump slightly. Her hands had begun shaking and prickles of anxiety scuddled down her back. She may not have seen it, but she was sure something lay creeping in the dark.

"Somethings out there." the princess continued up to the tiny platform housing two Scotsmen, both eyes surprisingly observant. The men both quickly bowed before looking back out. "You see anything?"

"I'm sorry princess, there's nothing out there." one Scotsman shook his head stretching his arms over his head.

"I did. It's something big out there." the other spoke quietly, staying absolutely still and eyes trained at a spot that grabbed his attention. Merida walked behind the dark brunette trying to what he saw.

"I haven't seen any movement, but I sure felt something out there. Watching us..."

A horn sounded off in the distance, jolting Merida from her staring contest with the dark forest. However the noise did nothing to calm the building panic in her chest. "Dad's calling everyone back into the castle walls." Merida looked to the direction of home. A crunch of dead leaves and movement caused Merida to jump again. A few stray warriors were walking back to the palace gates, weapons hoisted carelessly over there shoulders. Merida was just about to scold them for their clear undisciplined march but the dark patch of forest suddenly shifted. The dim light crawled away from the scottish soldiers like some hunched over animal.

"There!" Merida shouted, her hunter eyes spotting the unnatural movement immediately. The princess quickly notched an arrow, raising the twinkling weapons point towards the dark patch. Immediately the scotsman jumped, seemingly surprised to see her there and pointing an arrow at them. One man had even given a small gasp and dropped his blunted broadsword to hold his hands above his head. Merida ignored them however. Her teeth were grinding together as she watched the darkness, part of her wishing it would move again so she could be sure of her shot.

The seconds ticked past but the princess did not move. Cold blue eyes had hardened to this point and the bow string was beginning to dig into her arm. But her hand did not shake, nor did she release her tight hold on the arrows feathered shaft. The scotsmen were growing quickly more anxious. Mutters had erupted and several of them were glancing nervously around at their fellows, wondering if it was really one of them their princess had shouted about. None moved however, in fear that they would wind up being punctured by Merida's arrow.

The man that had dropped his broadsword was shooting nervous glances down at his fallen weapon. The warrior had begun to smell the stench of something rotting and an early breeze was ghosting down his neck. It felt almost like something big was breathing heavily in the dark woods. Licking his lips and shooting a frightened look around him the warrior made a wild grab for the fallen sword. The grab caught Meridas attention and she darted her eyes to see what had moved, taking her attention away from the breathing darkness for just a second.

The sound of cracking wood broke through the silence and something scuttled quickly out of sight as the darkness moved again. Merida's heart leapt as she turned back to where the hunched over something had been, only to see it had retreated out of sight. Nerves crawling like spiders Merida moved her arrow over several black patches in the woods, skin growing pale as she tried to spot the real midnight of the forest and the breathing dimness that had crawled like an animal.

However it was the warriors this time that spotted it first. Several men shouted as a dark patch beside them moved. The black light of their surroundings had begun to squirm and writhe like water. One soldier slashed his sword wildly as something crawled out of his shadow and darted towards the hunched dimness. "Demon!" He screamed, and several of his fellow warriors took up his call.

"A demon?" Merida gasped, not believing what approached them from the darkness of the wood. This was no creature she had ever seen, it was some mutated spawn of unnatural twisted wickedness.

The dark mass of the creature crawled through the grass, however, just before reaching the tower it stopped. The beast shook from the blinding sunlight now showing off the front of its' morbid face.

The princess and the two guards watched in terror as the beast was revealed. They could not believe what their eyes were seeing. The creature crawled on all fours. It was the size of three grown men, silvery opaque eyes dead to the world and skin covered in tangled fur. The unknown monster roared from the sun's beams blaring down on its dark body. Merida narrowed her eyes, the sudden shock of sunlight highlighting smaller details on the beast. Scars and wounds ranging in age-speckled his massive body. However, the broken arrows buried in its hide was what clicked for the princess.

"Mordu!" Merida exclaimed. At the declaration of his name, Mordu charged towards Angus. "Run! Angus, run!" The princess' cries did not reach her steed for Angus was paralyzed with fear. Acting fast, she fired an arrow against the stone tower; the arrowhead bouncing against the smooth rock was just enough to scare the giant horse from his lock on the dark beast. With the speed that Angus was famous for, the Shire horse sped off just as the creature slammed into the stone tower. Like small branches in the wind, the tower cracked and fell, reduced to nothing but collapsing rubble.

"Brace yourselves!" Merida shouted over the loud crashing of earth and stone, as the tower collapsed to the ground. The beasts' roar pierced through the winds, and one soldier screamed in terror, "The monster is charging up the falling tower! We have to jump!" Merida climbed out the open gap and scurried up top the roof. The soldiers followed her lead, but one screamed, fear cloudy in his eyes. Then suddenly, he was gone.

Cries of pain quickly followed before they were mixed with the sickening crunch of bones and tearing flesh. Merida and the surviving Scotsman listened, scared stiff before the ground below came rushing up to meet them. Both warriors jumped just as the stone tower and the ravenous monster disappeared down the hill below. Merida tumbled to the ground but quickly staggered to her feet at the sudden roars signalling that the beast was still on a hungry rampage.

"The castle! Mordu is heading for home! Angus!" Merida yelled for her steed. She could hear the pounding of hooves somewhere off in the distance, and the princess knew her horse was galloping to answer her call. Merida dashed off onto the stone path home, her heart in her mouth as she ran.

"Princess Merida! Mordu's too strong to stop alone! He has the strength of ten men! Princess!" The Scotsman ran after the fast lass, dodging tree branches and leaping over rocks. But from the corner of his eye, the man saw the darkness of the forest move. The beast was racing after Merida from the shadows behind her. The man knew what he was planning was suicide, but he made a vow as a Scotsman, a warrior for Clan Dunbroch. Protect the royal family with your life.

"For Clan Dunbroch!" The warrior leaped from his spot up top a boulder behind the beast, taking his king spear and with his weight jamming the monster at his side. The warrior did not lack in body mass, weighing thirty pounds smaller than the king himself, and use that advantage to trip the beast up in a tumbling mess of dead leaves and twigs.

Merida watched the daemon tumble off in a new direction, having heard the warrior's cry, but could not do much else as Angus swept past the princess'. Her athletic body quickly switching to auto mode Merida swung fluidly onto the saddle and sped back home. Pulling her hood over to hide her bright hair the duo race through the thick trees, the bear's roars disappearing behind her. Not needing directions, Angus dashed down the worn path Merida used for archery practice. He doubled his speed, racing faster by the second, wanting his rider to be safe. While the steed focused on the path, the redheaded princess focused on their surroundings.

The slaps of branches, the galloping hooves stomping the ground and Angus's labouring breath were overpowering Merida's hearing. She could not see the black shadow of Mordu amongst the trees, and with both sight and hearing rendered useless the princess had to trust her gut. Gripping her bow, she gently fingered one of her arrows at her side, ready to whip one out if she spotted the demon. Five slow minutes had passed, and no sign of Mordu, but her gut was screaming that the bear was giving chase to her.

Waiting for just the right time to strike her down.

**~XXxxxXX~**

The triplets were trotting slowly back home on their horses. Just one small valley lay ahead before they reached the fields of the birthday activities. However, their progress was halted when Harris paused, a strange pounding noise was creeping up behind them. All three turned to see their older sister rush out of the forest, Angus racing out of the forest. The triplets wondered what could possibly have scared their sister that bad, most unfortunately their question was answered. A mass of moving shadows was chasing the panicked princess, snarling and spitting as it lunged for Merida. Sensing the new prey, Mordu snapped his massive body to turn towards the triplets. They got one look at the milky pearl eye and snapped the reins on their mounts. Their horses didn't need to be encouraged to run, for the frightened mares blitz down the valley with Mordu hot on their tails. The princess steered Angus in front of the raging monster, arrow notched and aimed. A snapping of strings cracked in the air.

With no warning, Merida released the arrow into the bear's milky eye. The shaft buried deep into the socket, and the monster shrieked in white pain. "Go! Grab father and the others!" Merida commanded her brothers before circling the angry beast trying its hardest to get rid of the pain in his eye. Angus was ready to take flight but Merida wouldn't back away. Instead, she stayed vigilant and focused on the demons next move. Swinging his large head side-to-side Mordu couldn't shake the arrow out, so he did the next best thing, and used the pain to fuel his anger. Using his good eye Mordu swiped at Merida hoping to catch the princess, but Angus evaded his sharp claws. Now up close, arrows were no longer needed, so Merida switched to her long sword just as the beast swiped at her head. The sharp claws collided with the metal blade causing a few sparks, but Merida stayed strong. The next strike caused her saddle straps to snap cleanly apart along with Angus taking a hit to his right back leg. The now petrified horse sped off successfully dislodging Merida from its back and sending her tumbling to the ground.

The Scottish princess hit the dirt of the forest hard, but the grassy floor helped cushion the fall to her head. She knew the beast was still watching, the chills creeping up her back said that much, and her body was screaming for her to get up and defend herself. Gripping her sword, Merida pushed herself to her knees and shoved her hood out of her face just in time to see Mordu lunge with a quick swipe. Blocking the swipe Merida used Mordu's power to swing her blade around, slicing his injured eye further. Mordu roared in pain, shaking his head wildly as blood seeped down his mangled face. However, Merida couldn't give him the chance to strike back. Swinging her long sword, she gave a mighty cry and stabbed the blade through the gushing wound.

If Mordu couldn't be heard in every corner of the woods before, then he could now. His roar blared passed the palace and rippled the tops of trees. The howling made King Fergus jump to his horse, calling his troops to run to the beast.

"Come on you slowpokes! Mordu is getting away! Hang on wee lamb! I'm coming! Chaaaarge!" The King yelled leading his men roaring towards the massive bear, sword still embedded in his eye socket. Once the king arrived, Mordu lashed out in blind pain, successfully whacking Merida back from him.

"Merida!" The King rushed towards his quiet daughter, gently cradling her small body. Even at the age of nineteen, the princess was still ever so small in the king's arms. Fergus pushed her wild bangs away from her face and immediately saw the large bruise settled on top of her left cheek along with a thin cut just below her lower eyelid and half her nose. Besides sweat and some foul smelling blood from the mangy mammal, Merida would be okay.

The groaning wails of pain and anger alerted the king that Mordu was still standing, but now with one eye slashed. The beast stood tall and menacing as ever.

"Take 'em down!" The King ordered, and the warriors gave a battle cry before charging at the bear demon. A small handicap but Mordu was not to be defeated. Swinging a massive bear claw a few warriors went sailing into the air behind him, and some were not so lucky to have survived. Within seconds the small army was scattered, some dead and some scarred, and far away from Fergus and Merida, who had no protection from the raging demon.

Another battle cry came roaring in, followed by thundering footsteps. A new wave of Scottish warriors attacked the beast. Mordu's shock was brief, giving the Scots the leverage to do as much damage as they could. Ropes were brought out and, working together, they quickly surrounded the bear, first seizing the neck and then his arms. Of course, trying to subdue a massive bear demon is no small task like rabbit hunting. While one small group attacks, gaining the bear's attention; two more men lasso an arm or leg. The cycle repeats until the creature was pinned to the ground. The Scots had learned from the previous Mordu attacks that just one round of rope would not hold the magical strength of ten men.

Six stressful merry-go-rounds later, and the beast was finally layered with thick rounds of rope. More Scotsmen joined the fray to keep the demon down, showing their elation over the soon death of the terror Mordu. However, Fergus watched the attack happen with suspicion, and a small jab to his gut warning him. . .

Something wasn't right. They had to flee!

Mordu put no struggle against the men wrapping his massive body to the ground, but when he noticed the princess, still unconscious in her father's arms begin to leave, the beast began to strain against the ropes - the female who gave him the blade to his eye-

**"RRRAAAAWRR!"**

Fergus knew it! Something was definitely wrong!

The men were startled from their work, and that second would cost them considerably. Like twigs in a storm, Mordu brushed off the warriors crowding around him like ants. Standing in one fluid motion, the demon snapped the ropes off his body. The loud cracking of rope jolted Fergus to look behind him.

Mordu raced forward, sharp teeth salivating at revenge. Scotsmen were run down, crushed by the sheer weight or smacked aside from the charging demon. The twisted beast would have the satisfaction of tearing apart the bear king before sinking his teeth into the fair maiden still unconscious in her father's arms.

Fergus took a step back, planning to flee but his stump leg tripped over a stone. He collapsed on the ground, still keeping Merida close while watching the demon approach him menacingly. Fergus reached for his sword but froze knowing that there was nothing he could do except shield Merida from the monster. Trying to fight with Merida in his grasp would cost her life. In the end, they were both dead anyway.

"I'm sorry Elinor, I'm sorry boys. I'm so sorry Merida. I couldn't protect ya..." Shielding his daughter from stampeding Mordu, Fergus clamped his eyes shut. He turned so his back was to the beast, not preferring to see the demon rise to stand on his hind legs, glaring menacingly down at the king.

**RAAAAAAAAWWWR!**

**CHUMP!**

Fergus flinched at the sound of crunched bones, but the more he listened, the more he realised that the growing and the ripping of flesh was not coming from him. He felt no skin or muscle ripped away from his body, nor did he feel any teeth at his neck or claws scanning flesh. Cries of pain groaned from beside him, and another growl he did not recognise. . .

Fergus took the chance to peek to his left to see Mordu on the ground, swinging and struggling against - Fergus jumped up from his spot in the grass when his eyes met something terrifying.

Large sharp teeth clamped down on mangled fur before ripping the skin away and splattering Mordu's blood over the green grass underneath. A painful wail sounded from Mordu's throat and another choked sob sputtered into the air as the unknown shadow snaked it's yellow teeth into the dyeing bear's neck. Mordu was gasping for whatever air he could suck into his closed off esophagus, but that breath was his last as the shadow ripped his throat apart. Spurts of red rain splattered the field surrounding Mordu and soon the dark red overtook the green of the grass. Mordu's right paw twitched, and suddenly dropped like a rock in water.

Mordu, the demon prince, moved no more.

Fergus was frozen to the ground; even the warriors behind were shocked out of their minds. The demon prince that has haunted their lands was displayed on the ground, ripped apart and drenched in his own blood.

"He's dead."

"Mordu is no more..."

The Scotsmen mumbled amongst themselves, trying to make sense of what just transpired before them, and what was that thing standing up top the now dead bear?!

Even if Fergus didn't know what this new creature was, it was a threat to his people, his family, and it needed to be dealt with now! The king opened his mouth to command his men to fight. However, the shock of Mordu and their new problem had stolen the king's speech. He could only manage a dumbfounded splutter.

As if hearing the king's stammering, the thing stopped munching at the carcass trapped below its feet and arched its massive head around to face the Scots people. Large, sharp yellow eyes greeted them, filling the Knights with dread.

"Kill 'em! Kill'em before it hurts anyone!" Hearing Fergus finally spits out a command, some of the men reacted on muscle memory. With a choked battle cry the men charged towards the monster. Seeing the small humans finally make a move, the creature turned to face its new challenger. A long scaled tail slithered from behind its body like a snake in the grass as its massive feet pushed itself off the dead bear. Its scaly green body shaking, the creature stepped towards the charging Scotsman. Then with a gust of cold night air the beast stretched its wings out to their full length, showing just how huge it truly was.

**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!**

The men gasped, coming to a screeching halt at the site of the new creature surprising size. But they were too late to turn and flee as the beast's mouth opened and glowed a bright orange.

The battle cries quickly morphed into wails of pain and terror, but even those screams were soon consumed by bright beams of . . .

"F-fire?! This abominable creature breathes fire?!" Fergus was dreaming, there was no way this monster was a - a dragon! The stuff of fairy tales, myths, stories told just to terrify children around the tables. The king began to backtrack, but he couldn't look away from this fairy tale monster. Some men were quick enough and smart enough to bring their shields for protection against the flames, but the ones that did not have such security-

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

The King watched in horror, as the flames swept over his men in seconds just like Mordu had before. However, this time, the men were not getting up from the attack. Only when the reptile's eye met the king's did Fergus finally jolt from his spot. He started tracking backwards not breaking eye contact with the creature. He began to sweat as a horrible fear he had not felt in years began to run down his spine like fingernails.

"Father... Father! Run!" The silent king didn't budge, eyes remaining locked on his potential death, and not even Merida's shaking brought him back to the land of the living. The green monster charged, its jaws wide and throat glowing with a rising heat.

**ZPLAT!**

The burn of orange fire never came. Instead, a bright blast slammed into the earth, two steps before the attacking beast, halting its pursuit. Nimble steps approached quickly and suddenly a black shadow slammed into the green monster, sending them both tumbling into the long grass. Loud growls and roars erupted from the wrestling shadows and Merida pushed from her dumbfounded father to see the fight. The battle at hand was indeed the green scaly monster, but the newcomer was yet another surprise.

The Knights who were still alive from the first flames attack watched with disbelief. It was not Mordu back from the dead to take revenge, but instead, another dragon was currently locked in battle with the green monster.

"Merida! Get back!" The king beckoned for his daughter, but the princess ignored him and crept closer to the standoff between the two giant beasts glaring hard into each other's eyes. The green dragon's bright yellow eyes glowed with malice as it circled the smaller black dragon. Bright blue pupils made of a burning ember glared back, eyes filled with an equal hatred as the small black dragon readied for the next attack. They baited one another into making a move, waiting for an open window to strike. The black dragon stayed crouched low to the ground in front of the green one's face. Merida kept a safe distance from the beasts of fantasy and stared in awe at the scene before her. The princess watched the black newcomer carefully, noting how graceful its long slim body was. It almost seemed to dance with the green winged dragon. It stayed in front of its curled horned nose but not close enough to be bitten. Looking over to the green dragon, its bright yellow eyes were searching frantically for the slippery dragon, but the black one kept its spot up front, side stepping to remain just out of reach.

"A blind spot! It can't see in front of its own nose!" Merida gasped, quickly putting two and two together. But her celebrating was cut short as a yellow eye suddenly focused on her. The princess could see in the narrowing of the sickly yellow eye that she was next! Just as big and green stretched out its wings, the black one mouth turned purple and zapped a good hole right through one of the flaps!

**RAAAWR!**

Big and green squirmed in pain. Merida took the chance to look desperately for a bow, a sword, shield -anything- at this point to defend herself. The pain-filled roars quickly turned into a sudden hiss, jolting her muscles to lock up in fright. The feeling of dread crept through her blood.

"Merida..." A whisper tickled past her cheek and a will o wisp appeared before her, hovering above a fallen cracked shield. Relief wash over Merida like heavy rain, and she raced for it, but just as her fingertips touched the cold metal and chipped wood-

**ZIIIIP!**

\- A long thin needle stabbed through her left hand, wedging itself between her knuckles. The feeling of shock took over her mind for a second before the hot pain coursed through her bones.

"Merida!" Her father's scream was faint to her ears compared to the pounding of her blood racing through her and leaking from the gash on her hand. The princess dropped to the ground clutching her injured hand, crushing her teeth together to not scream with agony. Merida grasped the foreign object and almost recoiled from the stabbing pain. She pulled at the blood soaked needle, hissing curses under her breath. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, the wetness blinding her vision, but this only drove Merida to pull harder. With a sharp cry, the slick needle was ripped from her hand and tossed away. Her brow was damp with a thin layer of sweat clinging to clumps of her wild bangs.

**ZIIIIIP! ZIIIIIP!**

She couldn't relax just yet! Swiping the shield with her good arm, Merida blocked the sneak attack of flying needles. Her skirt, however, wasn't so lucky. Five new tares ran through the dress, but Merida paid no mind to the damage. The green monster flicked its tail and shot more needles at Merida and the Scotsmen. Some soldiers were struck, and the cries of pain soon followed behind them. The men realized there was no need to stay when the foreign beasts could kill each other, and scrambled themselves and any survivors for a hasty retreat. Merida watched with amazement as the beasts once again tumbled and fought for the upper hand. However, one step was all she took towards the wrestling monsters before her body was snatched off the ground and hauled away like a sack of potatoes.

"What? Put me down you moron! I'm not badly injured-"

**ZIIIIP! ZIIIIP! ZIIIIP!**

The Scotsman's scream came first before Merida felt herself tumble to the ground. Turning to see what cause the man to drop made the princess gasp in terror; the man's body had become a pincushion for ten yellow-coated needles, all ranging in sizes. Merida spotted the needle that caused the instant death; it was skewered through his eye. Quickly Merida pushed herself away from the fallen body, ready to run back into the fight. However, she paused looking back at the body. The fallen man had a bow slung across his back, and resting on the ground near his feet was a quiver of arrows.

**RRAAAAAAAAAWR!**

The green-needled dragon clamped hard onto the black dragon's leg, and then stomped down on its back to prevent it from moving. Once both its opponents' legs were clamped down, the green dragon reared its head back; spikes raised in a threatening fashion, and a bright glow announced the fire boiling up inside its throat.

**ZIIIIIIP! THUD!**

**RRAAAAAAAAAAW!**

A speedy arrow raced through the air and pierced up into the bottom of the green dragon's throat, halting its attack. Screeching in agony, the green beast swung its head to dislodge the arrow, leaving enough room for the black dragon to wrestle out from under the green one's weight. In frustration the green dragon raced after Merida, teeth extended, claws ripping up the grass as it ran. The green dragon released its orange flames right at Merida who stood frozen stiff in shock from the sudden speed of the monster.

"MERIDAAAAAA!" the king screamed, helplessly watching his little lamb be swallowed up by the cursed flames. However, not a moment later, the flames split open like the Red Sea and barrelling out from the orange curtains untouched was the black dragon!

**ZAAAP!**

The black dragon shot a blast straight at the green monster but it missed, and instead scratched up the side of the green dragons face before it leapt into the air-

**ZIIIIP! THUD! RAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

An arrow raced from behind the black dragon's head and struck right through a yellow eye, halting any escape plan. The monster fell back towards the ground, and Merida revealed herself from up top the black dragon. She notched another arrow. Taking a moment to breathe, Merida aimed for the other eye and drew back the string.

**THUMP-THUMP!**

**THUMP-THUMP!**

**THUMP-THUMP!**

Listening to her own heartbeat, the princess was able to have a piece of mind to focus on the creature ahead. Right in the eye. She let go of her held breath . . . and released. In slow motion, the arrow sailed through the air with a spin, just like the match for the right to her hand a few years ago.

**SPLIT! POP!**

The impact of the arrowhead split the eye clean in half, an explosion of blood and guts following right after. Having lost both eyes, the green creature was now bleeding to death. Small outbursts of fire scorched the dry and bloody grass. Merida stayed perched on top the black dragon, holding on when said dragon moved about almost expecting a sneak attack. The green dragon rolled over in groaning agony before it's movements began to cease. Princess and dragon stared hard at the now fallen creature resting on its side as it drew its final breath.

"Ugh!" A sharp pain throb from Merida's left hand, shooting up her whole arm and stopping at her shoulder. The tough Scotswoman grit her teeth to keep the pain from showing, but another wave hammered against her knuckles and elbow, making her keel over from up top her seat and drop to the ground.

"Merida!"

The princess groaned louder, rolling over onto her side and grasping her wrist. She examined her injured hand to see the pin prick left by the long oily needle. It was no longer bleeding. However, her hand was slowly discolouring, turning from a pale cream to an amber orange. The point where the needle had pierced was now outlined in a plum purple. Merida's eyes widened as the purple slowly began to spread over her hand, seeping into her blood and casting a strange tingling through her fingers.

"Merida!" hearing her name Merida peered past her wild locks to see her baby brothers racing to her side. The princess groaned as she sat up on her knees, biting her cheek to not give away the pain prickling under her skin. However, all three boys skidded to a halt and stared when they finally reached their sister. "Don't touch it. You don't want to get infected too." the three brothers stared at Merida's new battle scar like it was the strangest pastry the cooks back at the castle had ever made. Merida tried again to flex her fingers but the pain return with a nasty bite.

"Where is she- Merida! Oh Merida, my wee lamb!" the king pushed his way through the men that were slowly surrounding the royal siblings and scooped all four of his children up into his arms. Despite the years of growing up, the king could still wrap his meaty arms around his children all at once. Merida tried furiously to push back the pain, not wanting to hurt her father by telling him not to squeeze too hard. After an adrenaline rush, such as the one, she got after the fantasy monster that attacked; she could not blame her father for being extra clingy. What would her mother say? The princess patted her father's beefy arm-

"Ah! Your hand! Wha happened to ya lass?" Fergus gasped at the hand that brushed against his hairy arm. Dropping the triplets he cradled his wee lamb. Merida turned her scarred hand for him allowing her father to see the raw injury. Anger quickly boiled inside the king as he looked at the damaged done to his child-

"Ah- The black one is still here!"

**RAAWR! RAAAAAAWR!**

Merida turned to see some of the men still alive and a few new ones from the palace slowly approaching the mysterious black dragon. All it did in return was just stare back, and growl a warning if one man got too close. Its big blue eyes were cautious but nowhere near hostile. If anything it kept its distance.

"Kill it! Destroy that monster that hurt my daughter!" the king would show no mercy to the creature.

"Father, it was the green one! The green one is dead dad-"

"I ain't taking any risk with this fairy-tale creature on my land!" the king barked loudly over his daughter. He scooped up his children with no struggle until Merida started to wiggle. The men began to ascend upon the black beast and said beast didn't like how this was looking. Not one bit.

The black dragon began to growl louder, wings folded and back arched preparing for what was to come, but just as the King began to walk away,

"SAPPHIRE! Sapphire sit!"

The king gawked at the command that came from his daughter's mouth. The black beast immediately raised its head at the call and slowly retreated to lay low on the ground.

"Sapphire?! Saph-Wha-?! That black, bloody thing has a name?!" the king exclaimed, swinging his little head back and forth between Merida and the foreign creature in confusion. His men were equally surprised by this new discovery. The princess finally wiggled her way out of her father's beefy arms, and slowly marched over to the beast. It was resting in what was left of the green grass untouched by blood and fire. It crossed its front paws and visibly relaxed against the green grass before tilting its head to the side, watching Merida's every step.

"Just watch, and please back away some more. She won't come over if you have your weapons visible." The princess commanded before walking closer to the black beast. The king was itching to run and grab his child before the creature ran to get her first, but seeing her hand held up as to stand back he, unwillingly trusted Merida's judgement. Not to mention he had his three boys to watch out for as well.

Now that the clan was about twenty feet away, Merida relaxed and stared at the marvelous creature. Merida took a step closer, and closer, and then she began to sprint until finally-

"Ah HA!" she pounced onto the black dragon now named Sapphire, and the two tumbled onto the grass. The men jolted from the sudden action, quickly grabbing their weapons, but soon they heard . . . laughter.

Finally done rolling around Merida was resting on her back laughing until her lungs ached and the black mysterious beast stared down from above her head with its tail wagging happily. Sapphire sniffed Merida's face, getting pretty close. Then the Scottish princess growled loudly at the dragon and the great beast jump back in surprise. Merida laughed some more and rubbed Sapphire's nose then gave her a good scratch underneath her jaw, and soon the black dragon flopped down beside Merida to received a deeper scratch lower down her neck like a massive dog…

"You overgrown baby..." Merida's words held no bite and she smiled down at Sapphire, who purred affectionately from the loving rubs.

"I don't believe this..." the King mumbled to himself, not understanding what his small eyes were taking in. Fergus knew his daughter, head-strong, stubborn and sharp as a sword, and would charge head on into the craziest things like fighting for her own freedom and changing her fate, but this?! Playing around with a fire breathing dragon?! A creature of fairy tales literally a few feet away from him and practically nose-to-nose with his daughter! Watching his daughter being gentle with a beast of legend was gnawing away at the little nerves he had left. The blasted thing was even licking Merida's injured hand! Dragons were meant to be ferocious monsters, not like giant dogs!

"We found her! The witch from the forest!" a shout cried out breaking Fergus's thoughts away from his daughter and her new playmate. A few new men who stayed behind at the castle rushed up to the group, their eyes scanning over the bloody demolition that transpired just minutes ago. The new men looked pretty shaken just taking in the scene, but the little woman resting on the back of one of the soldiers . . . . Didn't even bat an eyelash. She quickly looked at each of the remaining people still standing and breathing before her big eyes captured the princess rubbing the black dragon. Tapping the man's shoulder, he gently dropped the lady to the ground. Her walking stick quickly met grass as she walked to the stupefied king keeping his eyes trained on the foreign beast. She tapped her stick on his beefy arm gaining his attention quickly.

"Let me take care of your little girl, you have your men to look after." with a snap of her fingers, a burlap bag appeared before their feet. The elder witch opened the tied bag and presented the king a jar full of some minty green cream along with clean cloths. "Spread this over your wounds. It will help burns and scars heal faster." she smacked her gums together before slowly trekking over to the princess.

King Fergus wanted to take his family back to the castle and have his people get help with the injured, but really the king just wanted to wake up from this crazy dream!

Fergus jolted from the sudden cold sensation rubbing against his freshly scarred arms and shoulders after the green monster attack. He watched his triplet boy's work together in their usual quiet fashion, taking care of his injuries. One would clean the wound and check for any new ones, the second would apply the cream and the last one would wrapped the wound with a fresh white cloth. One of the triplets looked up to their father with big blue eyes, no words were needed for Fergus to know that they too were pretty shaken from the events today. What was suppose to be a wonderful celebration, turned quickly into a mysterious blood bath!

Fergus slowly relaxed against the grass as he let his boys take care of him, and once the king was wrapped up and tended, the young boys walked amongst the other soldiers to patch up their wounds as well. Exhausted, the stout king sat patiently, as much as he could stand it, and waited for the tiny witch to help his daughter in any way she could!

Reaching the princess and her dragon the wobbly witch took in the scene before her: the little fiery girl who walked into her cottage three years ago, now a tall young lady with her hair still wild as her spirit. Her dress smudged and dirty from her previous battles and the stench of fresh blood speckled her face and hands. Her right hand still coaxing the black beast beside her while her left rested in her lap, and the witch hummed at the colors dancing across Merida's skin. Blending away from her natural pale color, golden amber and plum purple were lazily stretching their colors from the wound left from her previous injury. Just when she realized that the left hand was slightly shaking, the princess snapped her attention to the newcomer.

"Princess, didn't like the bear I gave you, so you got a dragon instead?" Merida frowned deeply, and almost barked at the stupid comment, but bit her tongue instead. The witch could see her trying not to groan in pain, by watched the colors stretch further pass her wrist. The pain must be getting worse! "I've brought some cream for your poisoned wound. Take this, and gently rub around the mark." the witch handed Merida a brown coffee jar full of white medicine and left her side to approach the carcass left to rot in the fields. "I need a torch!" her voice was clear, and a minute later a solider approached with a burning torch. Taking the fire away the witch walked closer to the green monster, taking in the slashed scales and broken arrows sticking from the body. Reaching inside her shawl, she brought out a clear glass bottle full of dark purple liquid and taking a few more steps closer she uncorked the bottle to pour it onto the ground. Once the bottle was empty, the witch raised her torch high above her head.

**Oh mystical beast from another place,**

**Rest in peace, and bare no hate.**

Taking a moment of silence, she pointed the torch to the ground-

"eee-eek-eeeEEEEEK! EEEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

... The witch froze in place, ... and the torch stopped, not close enough to the ground to catch fire. She looked up to see the jaws of the fallen beast wiggle and cough up blood from his throat.

"Disgusting little creatures..." the green dragon rumbled past his damaged esophagus. A few scales wiggled and flaked off its forehead to reveal a large red eyeball. A few gasps behind the witch spread around the soldiers, staring at the creature with new-found terror for what they believe to be dead. Once it blinked a few times to adjust to the sun blaring down upon it, it turned to watch the witch just a few feet away. "Run, flee for your lives, but you cannot escape your fate. Soon you will feel my pain, and suffer..." the red eye looked past the witch to look at Merida holding her injured hand close. " as I have suffered..." the red eye suddenly inflated then-

**POP!**

The green beast moved no more.


	2. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor'du is gone, and the kingdom waits to see what will become of their Princess.

Night time had fallen over the kingdom of Dunbroch, but instead of happy buzzing around the grounds or castles, families were mourning lost loved ones and a silent depression had swept over the people. The royal family waited on the news of their eldest and her condition. Hilde had only asked for the royal family to be present while she checked the princess' condition. Right after the battle, and the disturbing message left behind from the dying green dragon, Merida grew hot with a high fever. Hot soup and water was all she could consume, and the condition from the hole in her hand grew worse. The black dragon, now know as Sapphire never left Merida's side, even when she was put to bed in the healing room. Sapphire rested her giant head next to Merida hand awaiting for her mistress to get out of her sickness. Elinor screamed the moment she walked into the room to see Sapphire so close to her daughter, but after Hilde coaxed the queen that she would do no harm, the queen relaxed, but barely. Merida, along with some of the soldiers still alive from the slaughter had explained what had happened in the forest, with Mor'du suddenly appearing, the green monster that attack Merida and killed Mor'du.

Fergus' relief to know that the bear demon was no more, was short lived when the question came up about Merida's condition. Three days had quickly come and gone, the fever was over like a bad dream, but as for the wound on her left hand...

After supper, the royal family sat up on their wooden thrones. Fergus held his wife's hand and the triplets, for once sat quiet and attentive next their parents. A few elders of the court were present in the throne room and the princess sat of a separate stood a few feet away from Hilde, who was chatting quietly to herself. A deer pelt was spread out across the floor with animal bones and stone of different color decorating the fur. A giant cauldron was simmering beside the witch with the fires burning low. Ceramic jars on a small table sat next to the cauldron on its' left. A few strands of red hair were in the witch's hand and they disappeared into the bubbling cauldron. The witch watched silently as the color inside the cauldron changed from a misty grey to a deep red with splotches of yellow.

"Oh dear, this is not looking very well..." Hilde muttered, and hopped off the stool. Taking a metal cup, she scooped some of the boiling liquid from the cauldron and splashed it against the deer pelt, animal bones and shiny stones. Not a minute later the items began to shake and wiggle to life bringing shock to everyone in the room. Quickly a opal blue stone shot forward on the pelt and knocked against a blood red stone, almost pushing it off. A small jagged, forest green stone lazily rolled in its spot for two turns before resting, but not before a large fang wiggled next to its side. The small wishbone shook some more after everything else stopped moving, and snapped perfectly in half.

The elders in the court stood up from their seats, flabbergasted by the mystical formation performed before their very eyes. Merida stood up from her stool as well, eager as well to know what was behind this creepy magic trick.

"From what the spirits are telling me, that the dragon that attack the princess was not right in his mind. The beast was possessed by a mysterious power, a power that I'm not sure about. However, I did retrieve this from inside the dragon's skull." Reaching inside her side pocket and pulled out a black jagged stone. She dropped the unknown stone onto the deer pelt and Merida recognized a piece a wood attached with string-

"An arrowhead?!" Merida questioned out loud, not believing that the size of this carved stone was in fact a broken arrowhead. It was too large to be from a sleek arrow, but perhaps... Merida looked closer to this foreign arrowhead and could see a wired ball inside the clean cut grooves of the craftsmanship. Inside the wired ball was some white residue Merida had never seen before.

"It seems to me that the spirits are telling of some, unfortunate news. As you all know now, a dragon attacked the lands and ending the life of the great bear demon Mor'du. The dragon's warning was simply that, but from what the spirits have shown before me is, is that an even bigger threat will arrive in the lands of Dunbroch." Murmurs spread across the room and the level of anxiety rose. Merida stared hard at the deer pelt, steering herself to not panic, but suddenly she groaned, clutching her wounded hand.

"And what, of, my mark?" Merida growled out, trying so hard to keep the pain out of her voice. Hilde looked at the princess, her mouth twitching from the pain her wound was creating, and stared hard.

"Princess Merida, are you ready to hear what fate is waiting for you?" Merida immediately nodded, showing no fear in her hard blue eyes. Hilde gave her a reassuring smile for her courage. "The poison will spread over body, eating you alive, flesh, bone, then soul and you will die." Merida's face fell with despair, and she turned her face away to hide her anger. The queen gasped was heard at the news of losing her daughter.

"Anything. Name it! What must we do?" King Fergus shouted, desperate to heal his little girl. Hilde took a look at the royal family with a blank expression before returning her eyes to the princess.

The witch closed her eyes, meditating for a minute on how to best answer the royal family. This poison was foreign, unlike the venom from snakes hiding in the forest, and she has tried the normal antidote for reptile poison like garlic in her vegetable soup, even making Merida vomit while the princess was in between her fevers.

Perhaps the answer was not here, in Dunbroch. Perhaps someway outside the green forests of Scotland.

"Perhaps the answer may not be found from this land. Maybe the land where the monster came from." The witch grew a smirk at the idea that came to mind. "Perhaps your friend can lead the way for you?" Hilde's eyes landed on Sapphire who sat patiently up top the stone stairs observing the people in the room. Merida, and everyone else in turn, looked at Sapphire's luminous eyes that stood out like blue flames up top lit candles. Merida clicked her tongue twice, and Sapphire walked towards the princess with smooth grace, her nostrils flared opened when the strange new smells wafted closer from every human she passed as they all stared at her in anticipation. Some even jumped back when her eyes glanced their way.

"It's okay girl. No ones gonna hurt ya here." Merida gently spoke to the black dragon with a hand raised for her head. Everyone watched the princess showing a relaxed and calm face to this big beast of fairy tales. A fire breathing monster of destruction, was now resting it's face against the offered hand, enjoying a soft scratch before surrounding Merida loosely but protectively like a giant black phantom with jewel like eyes. A simple cough and shoes clipping the floor grabbed the princess' attention from doting her scaly friend to her mother now standing from her seat.

"Merida, after all you have gone through these last few years, I'm sure I speak for everyone as to wondering, how did you come across..." The Queen felt stuck now looking into the big eyes of the black dragon before her, standing majestically beside her daughter. Her little girl showed no fear of the beast, even as she scratched underneath it's massive jaw. A low purr rumbled through the silent hall.

"Sapphire mum. I named her Sapphire. It seemed fitting when I first named her, so long ago." Merida smiled up at the female beast. "To think we met on my birthday too. I think we both are cursed on birthdays, eh girl." Sapphire grunted at the remark, but lowered her head to meet the princess' forehead with her own smooth skin. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the two females sharing a quiet, tender moment, the queen however,...

"Birthday?" Elinor frowned, thinking back to past birthdays celebrated.

Her mud cake present from her baby brothers.  
Riding Angus for the first time.  
First sword fight.  
Merida's very first bow from her father, before Mor'du attacked-  
The queen gasped, the memory she was looking for came hard before her eyes. She gawked at Sapphire with realization, and disbelief was shining in her eyes before she opened her mouth.  
"Merida, it can't be... is that, the black cat years ago?" Elinor covered her mouth in shock when Merida's smile confirmed her suspicions.

"Cat? I don't remember Merida owning a cat, or a dragon for that matter!" Fergus scratched his little head, truly confused at the whole cat situation.

"Da, do you remember the small fires inside the stables when I turned nine?" Merida turned to her father, her smile not leaving her face. Fergus thought harder, reminding himself of the random fires that combusted inside the stables at night. Luckily they were small, easy to knock out fires, but they always happened around or inside Angus' spot. The wood planks would be scorched and even the roof above was charred that they decided to rebuild the whole quarter.

Every other month after Merida's eleventh birthday.

Not to mention the extra salmon Merida would bring home after her exploring during her days off from studying.

"Thank ya Maudie. Sapphire truly does appreciate your help." Merida thanked the maid who came in with a basket of salmon. Sapphire began to prance and hop around the laughing maid, who miraculously didn't quiver in fear of the giant monster. Teasing the dragon for a moment, she grabbed one salmon and Sapphire sat straight up like a dog, eyes trained on the offering. Fergus watched the big beast eye the fish that was toss high above its head, and like a frog Sapphire jumped right after it! The triplets watched amazed at the height of the jump and they were itching to get closer!

"Oh no boys! Don't even think about it!" Fergus couldn't help his wee lamb being so close to this mysterious beast, but he could put a stop to the three troublemakers' fun. "Stay put in your seats!" Fergus was firm with his command and the boys slowly relaxed against their wooden bench with sad and disappointed pouts. "Now, Merida, how in Odin's beard did you come across this dragon here?" Fergus gestured towards Sapphire who was munching happily at the fish in the basket. The princess sighed, taking a wooden stool and placed it next to Sapphire.

"Well then, I best start back to when, Mor'du took dad's leg." A collection of loud and hushed gasps went around the room, truly surprised by how far back the princess' history was with Sapphire.

"On your, sixth birthday?!" Elinor whispered in disbelief. Her daughter was so young when she met this fire breathing dragon. Merida nodded while petting Sapphire's head. When Merida gave a soft sigh, the black dragon stopped her feasting to look at the now solemn looking princess. Swallowing the fish in her mouth, Sapphire nudged Merida gently against her hand. She offered a gummy smile which helped lift her confidence, earning a giggle at her efforts.

"It was after Mor'du attacked, and took father's leg. That night, I couldn't sleep... I went to kitchen, and that was when, I met her."

**(Flashback)**

**Little princess Merida jumped from her sleep, frightened by the sudden storm that came through the night. She shared her room with her parents at her tender age, but thankfully enjoyed her own small bed. The rain drummed against the glass window and her father's snores almost competed with the loudness of the storm outside.**

**Merida sighed loudly after waking from her sudden nightmare. The wisps, then Mor'du suddenly appearing that day. It wouldn't leave her head all day. Merida was almost afraid to fall asleep again.**

**Maybe sleeping close to her mother and father will chase the monsters in her head away.**

**Slipping from her covers, the little princess stopped to hear the faint thumping of wood below her feet. The stone floor below her feet shouldn't have made any noise to soft bare feet. A second later, the creaking of wood sounded off again.**

**Curiosity piked, Merida grabbed the candle lit next to her bed and quietly traveled towards the level below. Gently she took each step as soft as the next, but this time the clang of pots were heard. The loud bang must have woken up one of the cooks for Merida heard muttering and foul cursing for being up this late in the kitchen. Pushing against the swinging door little Merida first noticed the clean kitchen. Not a crumb in sight and fruits and vegetables were in baskets ready for the next day meals. Even the fresh caught fish were hanging above the ceiling, and the basket down on the ground-**

**Merida guided light towards the fallen fish basket full of salmon, seeing the pile wiggle and squirm. Was the fish still ... alive?!**

**Merida gasped loudly, for jumping out of the fish pile was small black cat with a fish in it's mouth. Wiggling it's way from the heap it began to feast on it's prize and ... swallowed the fish whole! Merida couldn't believe it! She's never seen a cat swallow a whole piece of salmon!**

**"Whoa, that was am-"**

**"Hey! Filthy rat! Get out!" a female cook spotted the thief, and grabbed a stick broom, but the cat was faster! Grabbing another fish it scurried up to the opened window and disappeared. "Uugh! Sneaky little creature! How did it get inside the kitchen?!" the braided hair brunette hissed loudly to herself while cleaning up the mess. "Oh, I hope that little monster didn't leave the bones behind."**

**While Merida watch the scene, she grew hungry and her stomach growled from being empty. Her gasp alerted the cook to turn to the hiding little princess.**

**"Wha- Little lady! You are suppose to be in bed. Hurry now before your parents find you out of your bed." the cook quickly set the basket up top the table and move to usher Merida upstairs when her stomach remind her that she was on empty. The cook chuckled from the red faced ginger. "Well then, why didn't you say you wanted a midnight snack? Sounds like a small sweet treat should help you fall asleep tonight!" she patted Merida's head and lead her to the counter next to the stove. While the cook preheated the oven, Merida wondered back about the slippery black cat she saw tonight.**

**"What a strange cat that one was. Too big to be a kitten. It's tail was, different than a cat." Merida whispered to herself while the cook hummed a soft melody, mixing some weird goop in a bowl. Merida looked out towards the open window. The kitchen's back door lead back towards the stables. Then off towards the wide grassy fields, then the forest. It was too dark, and raining for her to search now. Merida sighed sadly, having to put her search for tomorrow.**

**Gingerbread made, the spicy treat's aroma floating through the kitchen air, Merida munched on the bread still in thought of the mysterious black cat. How could she possibly catch the slippery fur ball?**

**"Now princess, once you are done, go straight to bed. I'm going to clean up here before going to bed myself."**

**"Thank you!" Merida smiled after munching on her second piece of bread.**

**"Good good now! I think it's best for me to escort you back to her majesty's room so you don't dawdled around in the halls. Wouldn't want to end up in the wrong room." the brunette turned after wrapping up the last of the bread for tomorrow, but Merida was gone. "What? Princess?"**

**xxxx**

**Merida quickly made it to the stables, candle still lit and dancing in the winds. The pouring rain drew louder once she reached the wooden door. She was too small to reach the latch, but she notices claw marks in the dirt. For her size she could crawl underneath perfectly. Now on the other side with pieces of straw in her hair, Merida began searching, looking for more scratches in the dirt that didn't belong to horse hooves. Reaching the last horse, the big black and white Clydesdale Angus standing in slumber, the soft growls made Merida jump in surprise. With help from her candle she spotted shadows moving in the corner and some straw jumping into the air.**

**!**

**Merida gasped at the big blue eyes that popped out from the large hay pile in the corner. Salmon was in between small white teeth but was quickly swallowed. The black cat licked it's lips but it's blue eyes didn't leave Merida's face. The princess took a step back once the black cat crawled out of the blond hay stack. Sharp white teeth snarled angrily at Merida, a growl rumbled through the stormy night. Something black stretched from it's back- they looked like bat wings!**

**"You're not a cat, are ya?" Merida pointed out, scared but bewildered. The black beast crawled closer, glowing fires of blue staring Merida down. Stumbling over her feet she fell back on her butt, but quickly crawled backwards from this creature who now didn't look friendly.**

**CRACK!**

**BOOM!**

**"Eeeeek!" Merida cried from the loud boom of thunder, now shivering from the sudden cold piercing her skin. The nightgown was too thin in these harsh night winds. She hugged herself, rubbing her small arms for warmth.**

**COUGH!**

**ZPLAT!**

**Merida gasped, hearing the foreign noise, then suddenly a glow grew in front of her person. A small stack of hay was lit, on fire but chasing away the darkness and shadows that danced in the storm. Merida's teeth stopped chattering once she crawled closer to the small fire. Sitting across the mini fire was the blue eyed... Merida didn't know what to call it! Getting a good look of it's body in the light she knew now it wasn't a cat.**

**"What are ya?"**

**POOF!**

**Instantly the fire died, scaring both child and creature, and in place appeared a will o wisp! The small ball of blue fire danced where their makeshift fire once was, a soft giggle was heard and Merida gasped in delight!**

**"A will o wisp! It's back!" Merida whispered, beginning to reach for it. This time she would catch one! Ever so slowly her small fingers reached for the tiny ball of fire ,almost touching the laughing spirit. Her eyes grew wide with each passed inch-**

**"POOF!"**

**The wisp vanished just a hair short of Merida's fingers. Merida blinked, then frowned at her failure and was about to retreat when her hand touched something else. It was smooth, bumpy but smooth. Her hand continued to rub against this foreign surface when she heard a sudden purring. Bright blue eyes greeted her and this time no hostility burned in those blue embers.**

**"I'm touching the weird cat." Merida smiled, but jumped when the purring stopped and a huff sounded off.**

**"Do, do you understand what I just said?" Merida watched, frozen in her spot on the dirt as the big blue eyed creature crept closer. It's face sniffed Merida's feet before reaching her huddled knees. Then it's snout went paced her wild curly hair before snorting.**

**"Hey! I don't smell bad! I washed ma hair!" the little girl huffed but the black creature just huffed back, not really believing her little tale. It's bat-like wings flapped in the wind as it turned away to yawn. It's little body stretched it's butt into the air, just like a cat or dog would. Merida couldn't help but yawn as well. She knew it was very late, for her little adventure was coming to a close, and now the tired princess wanted to sleep.**

**Crawling towards the door, she was ready to make the trip back to her parents room but her tired eyes were heavy as metal. Her sleepy mind was winning the fight, and Merida waddled backwards instead of forward. Something soft touched her face and quickly Merida's world went black.**

**xxxxxx**

**The rooster announced the new day, and the early risers were up and ready to start their chores. The clinging of pots and knives busy at work to prepare breakfast for the castle while happy chatter buzzed through the kitchen-**

**"MERIDA!"**

**Everyone, including the king froze stiff from the shout of the queen. Fast shoes clipped the stone floors, then took the stairs quicker than a flapping of a hummingbird's wing.**

**"Fergus, our little girl is not in the castle walls!" the queen was close to collapsing for she ran three laps inside the stone walls. A chair was brought for the winded queen and Fergus took over the search party. Tables moved, cabinets checked and move-able stones turn over in desperate search for the little princess.**

**"I found her!" A joyful cry rang out from behind the kitchen, and the queen was quick on her feet again. Holding her skirt in one hand, Elinor barreled past servants and stable boys to reach her daughter first. A small crowd had formed in one of the last stables, and once the Queen made it to the front, she stopped to take in the scene before; The missing princess was dozing away, counting sheep in the tall pile of straw, but her head rested against the giant Angus' head. A blanket was draped over the little snoozing girl, and if it wasn't for her wild curls the black cloak would swallow her up.**

**The Queen released her breath, relieved beyond measure that her little girl was still alive and on the castle grounds.**

**"Oh Merida." The Queen wobbled her way ungracefully to the now startled horse, seeing as the Queen was coming closer. She gently patted the big horse before scooping up her little girl. Brushing hay from her hair she had no scars or bruises and that brought a smile to the Queen.**

**"This little one needs a hot bath quick." Elinor was back to her authority mode and everyone went back to work, ready to begin the day, but if they watched a little longer, Angus snorted at the pile of hay. Tugging away the black cloak, hiding underneath was the black mysterious cat still snoozing away.**

** **(Flashback/End)** **

**"Oh my goodness." Elinor gasped, now remembering that morning Merida went missing. Merida chuckled at her mother's face before stroking Sapphire's nose.**

**"When I went back to Angus' stable, she wasn't there. I always checked the stables to see if she was hiding inside the straw, but I had no luck. After a week I would leave a piece of fish inside Angus' stall, but the fish would be left untouched. I almost gave up, until she returned a month later. We would play in the stables, running around with the horses until I had to leave. She would always stay hidden in the hay stack unless someone would change the pile. Angus was very sweet to keep an eye on her when I couldn't."**

**"Ah, so that's why Angus would act funny with the stable boy!" Fergus now laughed, putting pieces together.**

**"It was when I turned eleven, that I noticed she started getting bigger, almost too big for the stables, and I knew she wasn't any cat, or dog, or anything I knew. Imagine my surprise when I was practicing my archery to see a baby pony sized dragon prancing towards me!"**

** **(Flashback)** **

** **Practicing with her new bow, eleven year old Merida stretched out the string before notching an arrow. Taking her stance she faced the blank target painted red, blue, yellow and white. Focusing on nothing else but her target, she took a breath, and released. The arrow made itself home at the fifth ring out the bulls eye.** **

** **"Grrr, I was too stiff." Merida muttered, stomping over to her bag of apples for a snack. Reaching for one, soft pitter pattering of feet stomped the ground, and the sound was growing closer. Merida gasped when she looked behind her and approaching through the forest was what she thought was the little black cat.** **

** **This new creature was definitely not a cat.** **

** **Merida jumped for the size of her black creature friend. A gummy smile was given before rubbing it's face into Merida's belly. Merida was stunned for a second, before laughter took over.** **

** **"Whoa little one, look at chu now! You're almost the size of me dad's hunting dogs!" Merida rubbed it's nose and the beast flopped itself on top of Merida's feet. "Well, you sure do act like one!" the black creature snorted at the comment, but kept it's belly up front and present. Using her nails, Merida rubbed up the neck and top chest of the beast, and it kicked it's leg in happiness.** **

** **A horn blared from the castle, stopping Merida's playtime. The sun was close to setting, and dinnertime was coming soon. The creature raised it's head in alarm before scurrying back to the forest.** **

** **"Wait!" Merida ran after it, with bow and a few arrows at hand she followed the black slippery dog thing into the dark forest. "Come back!" Merida yelled into the dark trees. Following the worn trail she always uses for her walks, the beast was no where to be seen. Merida stomped her foot in frustration. "Ooooh! Odin's beard! Where are ya?" Merida made her way to an opening, The space had no trees, but it did lead to a small tower of boulders. Wanting to see where it lead, she began to climb. A few slips but no scratches on her dress, her hands however had a few marks. The sun peeked from the trees, announcing to Merida that the day was almost over and night would take over.** **

** **Meaning no light would help her way home.** **

** **Knowing she had to be home very soon, she quickly descended down the rocky wall and ran back to castle. Little did she know that someone else was watching her every move.** **

** **Pushing past branches and being careful over jagged rocks Merida kept her eyes on the trail back out when a deep rumble crawled up her back. Merida stopped to listen again, but when no more came, she continued. A little more cautious with every step she looked at her surroundings-** **

** **CRACK!** **

** **Merida gasped, as a rock bounced in her path.** **

** **"Oy! A bloody rock! Calm down Merida. You are almost home." Merida had one more hill of rock, and she still had the sun as guidance, but a shadow arose into her view. She turned, and screamed! A black bear rose on it's back legs and growled! Merida misstep a stone and fell backwards, down the rough trail and just missing the swipe of long claws. Scampering to her feet she ran all the way out, not once to look back if the bear was behind her.** **

** **Was it Mor'du? Merida didn't want to know but if her little feet stopped now, even burning in pain she would get killed!** **

** **"Merida!" faint screaming was calling her from the castle and Merida eager to call back had something not tripped her over in the green grass. Bow snapped at her landing, but Merida was too frightened to look away from the tall beast now before her. She couldn't even scream for now staring into black eyes of the bear-** **

** **ROOOWR!** **

** **Another beast, another shadow roared into the clearing, bounding for the bear then collided with full force of it's run. The two tumbled and clawed at each other wrestling for dominance. Merida didn't here the barking of hunting dogs or the voices of soldiers approaching, only the growls of the animals before a snap and hiss stopped the fighting. The bear's body went limp on the green grass as bright blue eyes glared at the dead carcass.** **

** **Merida stared at the brightness of the eyes, the intense heat like fire, but brilliant, stunning like, like-** **

** **"Sapphire." the victorious beast snapped it's attention to her voice, but Merida showed no fear, only amazement. The two stared into each others eyes, for only a moment before it turned to the approaching crowd and darted back into the dark forest.** **

** **"Merida?" her body was quickly snatched from the ground and cradled tightly to a fuzzy face, almost squeezing the life out of her little body.** **

** **"Daaad?" Merida wheezed, feeling air circulate back into her lungs.** **

** **"Wee lamb, you can not go off venturing into the forest at dark! You could get lost or worse eaten! What would you have done had that bear been Mor'du lassie?!" Fergus' scolding became gentle as he held his child close. Merida hugged her father, but looked beyond his shoulder to see two wisp in the forest- Or were those eyes? Merida could only guess as the search party made their way back to the castle.** **

** **xxxxx** **

** **That night, after an hour scolding from her mother and a hot bath and food, Merida took refuge to her room for the night. She looked up at her ceiling, thinking back at the event that transpired at the edge of the woods.** **

** **The bear, the black phantom like creature that attacked, and protected her. It had to be her big black cat, right?** **

** **Those eyes, bright and brilliant like blue flames, but sparkle like gems.** **

** **"Sapphire." she whispered to herself, her mind still trying to put pieces together. What is this black creature? Not a cat, dogs don't have bat wings as far as she knew- Merida gasped, rising from her resting position.** **

** **A dragon?! It can not be! It's just stuff of fairy tales... can it?** **

** **Merida knew only one place to find out. Tip-toeing out of her room, she crept quietly towards the castle library hidden deep inside the second floor of the castle. With a small candle to guide for down the quiet hallways she reach the big wooden doors of her destination. Leaving the door cracked, being held open by a stone, Merida quickly began her search.** **

** **Starting with fairy tales.** **

** **Mystical creatures, stories told to help little ones sleep, Merida used her only epiphany to find out more about them. Fire-breathers, hellish creatures of the night with eyes bright as embers, Merida was getting closer. The illustrations from the fairy tale books morphed them into horrid nightmares that would plague a child's mind for months of bad sleep.** **

** **So why was the one she met, not as horrid as they are described? In fact, it protected her from earlier danger, kept her warm the first night they met? It was as friendly as a dog for Odin's sake!** **

** **Even if she told anyone about her new discovery, let alone show anyone her friend, no one would believe her! It's best to keep it a secret!** **

** **Looking at her candle, she guess that she had been reading for a good hour, and it was time to call it a night. Enough excitement for one night. Removing the rock and shutting the door behind her, Merida made her back through the dark hallways to her room. She thought back to her new scaly friend. The cat that grew to the size of a greyhound, but with black wings- Merida wondered if the dragon could fly?! She yawned, that thought would have to wait for another day-** **

** **GROOOWL!** **

** **Merida moaned, for her stomach protested to being left empty, so quietly she made her way to the kitchen. She hope she didn't run into any helpers in the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was to alert her mother. Peeking her head through, and seeing no one out and about in the middle of the night, Merida stepped quickly for the fruit, wanting her favorite green sour apples. A perfect round one just at the end of the table, untouched and calling Merida's name. Taking a good bite from the green apple elated a moan from the princess' throat. Apples, Merida would never get tired of said delicious fruit. Finishing the first one, she grabbed another off the pile-** **

** **SCRATCH!** **

** **SCRATCH!** **

** **SCRATCH!** **

** **Merida froze from the loud scratching at wood that pierced the quiet kitchen. What could making such noise at this time of night?** **

** **SCRATCH!** **

** **SCRATCH!** **

** **Merida gasped again, for the clawing on wood became more forceful, impatient and wanting to get inside. Merida knew that she shouldn't try to go near the door, but if it kept going someone would investigate the noise. Curiosity of what was waiting behind the door won over her, and quietly pulled the door just a tiny bit-** **

** **The little princess gasped, for staring up at her with big blue gems in the dark was her dragon friend! Merida didn't expect for it to try to come this close to the castle after almost getting caught again by the kitchen maids. Seeing who was at the door, the little black dragon panted with a wide gummy smile- Gummy smile? Merida stared wide eyed at the dragon's toothless mouth. Not one white sharp fang in sight! "Where are ya teeth?!" Merida whispered, staring harder into it's dragon-breath mouth.** **

** **Merida jumped back when pearly white teeth suddenly showed up. With Merida out of the way, the dragon pushed the door open with it's nose to walk inside the quiet kitchen. The dragon sniffed around, possibly smelling for any other humans roaming the castle. It's ears perk up when it's nose caught something! It pranced over to the hanging fish up top the stove, and Merida began to panic!** **

** **"No! Wait! Come back here!" Merida hissed, hoping the dragon would yield to her command. The dragon was over a set of pots and pans, and one wrong step-** **

** **CRASH!** **

** **BANG!** **

** **BONG!** **

** **The dragon pranced away from the noise and Merida covered her mouth at the noise, knowing now-** **

** **"What that blooming noise?!" an angry female voice hissed, voice groggy from her slumber. Merida was frozen on her feet. She knew if caught, her mother wouldn't let her out of her room until Springtime! She caught sight of the little sneaky sneak taking two of the fallen fish into it's mouth.** **

** **"No! Stop that!" Merida hissed again, coming to the dragon's side, and trying to get it out of sight, but the door swung open.** **

** **"Aaah! Oh dear! What a mess!" the maid that woke up looked horrified at the cookware mess, some bread and fish had fallen onto the floor as well. "Oh I hope that black cat has not found it's way back inside the castle!" the maid muttered to herself, checking the window to see it was locked, never seeing two shadows scurry behind her back. Reaching the fruit table, Merida grabbed her candle, another apple and the two made a mad dash to the dining room door. Once they pushed the door open, they didn't look back.** **

** **Reaching the stairs, Merida held on to the greyhound sized dragon as it quickly scurried it's way up the stairs, down the hallway and stopped completely at Merida's door. The little princess was astounded to see that the dragon need no direction to her room.** **

** **"That was blooming amazing! How did ya know?" Merida asked, now climbing off it's scaly back. The dragon sniffed Merida's hair and nudged it's head to her door. "Wow, you smelled my hair all the way up here?! You are amazing!" Merida giggled, hugging it's face to her chest. A soft purr resonated from the dragon, happy to receive praises. Merida pushed her door opened, and yawned loudly from all her excitement this evening. Putting her apple on her night table, she flopped onto her bed and the black beast followed suit.** **

** **"You staying with me tonight?" Merida asked, the beast snorted. It had no plans on moving from the soft bed. Merida blew out her candle and got settled for the night. The dragon yawned wide before nestled against a spare pillow. "You know, I can't keep calling you a dog or creature. You need a name." One big blue eye opened to look at her sleepy face. "How does Sapphire sound to you?" Now both eyes were on the little princess, and its gummy smile appeared in agreement. Merida giggled at the bizarre expression. "Sapphire it is then. Good night now." The two playmates quickly slipped into dreamland, both excited for what the next day would bring.** **

** **(End/Flashback)** **

**"The next morning Sapphire was gone from my bed." Merida sounded disappointed at the fact, but continued to rub gentle circles around Sapphire's snout. "I don't know how she got back outside, but she did." The princess chuckled at the memories the two girls had created. "Almost every night she would be back at the kitchen door throughout the Springtime, and we played everyday during the Summer. She was the perfect guide in the thick forest, and she would always have me back home before dinnertime. We would splash in the water, enjoy fishing, find new trails and fields to explore- oh, she even help me climb trees! One time we got so high up top this big pine, but she was always there to help me get down. A big sister I never knew I needed." At that Sapphire held her head up proudly making Merida snort with amusement. "Oh, you over grown jester!" Merida gave a belly loud laugh at Sapphire's behavior, gently squeezing her big head to her chest and Sapphire rubbed back with gentleness only for her loyal friend.**

**"Sadly, she would leave and stay in the forest throughout Wintertime. This kept going for almost four years until...she just ... suddenly disappeared."**

**The Queen watched her daughter showed genuine happiness when talking about the adventures these two girls shared throughout the years of knowing one another, establishing a bond that Elinor only wish for her daughter to have; the gift of a friend. Now she watched sadly as her round face sunk with sadness when her story came to Sapphire's disappearance. It tugged on her heart to see Merida so solemn. Merida's arms dropped to her side as she looked to her mother.**

**"No more night visits, no more exploring the forest grounds. I thought she had passed somewhere in the forest. I thought I had lost her." Merida 's voiced croaked before she looked down at Sapphire with tears shinning in her own unique blues.**

**"I was turning fifteen that year."**

**Elinor gasped, for something just clicked! Her change in behavior, her drive to learn sword fighting and more practice in archery, her lack of sleep and dedication to her lessons. "Merida, is, is that-" Merida shook her head.**

**"I wanted to further train myself in the arts of sword fighting and archery, it help a little to push pass the pain, but then that fateful day arrived. The acceptances from the other three kingdoms. That was the last of my patience. I didn't know who to talk to anymore." Sapphire stood tall and looked down at the young princess. Her face puzzled as to why Merida had tears falling down her round red cheeks.**

**"When I was upset, I would go talked to Sapphire about my problems. In her own way, she would help me feel better, about what my next decision should be. I needed her when it came to how I was to try and tell you, that, I wasn't ready." Merida wiped her eyes free of salty tears, but more replaced them now falling freely. Sapphire was quick to rub her nose against Merida's, and a giggle quickly bubbled up from her throat from the dragon's smooth nose and soft purrs.**

**"And just like that. She could turn my frown upside down. Without words. Just, being there. She would listen, and somehow she knew what I needed. In her own special Sapphire way." a watery smile was given as thanks to the black dragon, and Sapphire purred.**

**Happy to know she could cheer up her favorite human.**

**"Sapphire, I wanted to give this to you for the longest, especially after you saving us from Mor'du the first time." Merida fetched out of her pocket a thick cord, a thick strip of leather. Merida held it out for Sapphire to see; the Earth brown band was wide enough to wrap around Merida bicep, and the centerpiece was a shining silver Celtic knot. The silver piece was a trinity knot along with a hoop in the middle of the design, it's size was twice as big as Merida's fist. "You have earned my trust, and thus you have earned this Friendship Knot." the dragon sniffed at the shiny piece of jewelry.**

**"Show me your ear," Merida asked gently, Sapphire lowered her head to the right so her left ear was exposed. A few seconds later, the band was placed and the princess stood back to look at the new addition to Sapphire's new look.**

**If only she could get a saddle made for her...**

**"Oh Merida," Elinor stood up again from her seat after Merida's story, amazed at her young daughter, and her journey growing up, forming a companionship with a dragon, of all things. Even honoring her beast friend with a Celtic knot of friendship."You have grown up so much. In not only beauty, but in strength and wisdom. I almost don't recognize you." the queen had to swipe a tear from leaking down her face. The stress she was put through, not only losing a good friend at the time but being push to marry a stranger she never met, and how she handle all that Elinor really couldn't blame her daughter from her spirited mannerism years ago.**

**It all changed, for the better after that fateful night that saved the kingdom from Mor'du the first time.**

**"Merida, is Sapphire, is she the one? That night, when I was...?"**

**At the sound of her name, the black dragon stood tall behind Merida her ember eyes staring right at the Queen. A second passed after the stare off, and Sapphire decided to come closer. With slow and graceful steps, the big beast never lost eye contact with Elinor wide stare. Merida would have giggled at the comical look her mother held at Sapphire approaching her, but she noticed the guards and even her father reaching for weapons.**

**"At ease everyone. Just, watch." Merida raised her hand in the air to hopefully put the men at ease, almost pleading with them to trust the foreign animal just as she has. Sapphire was now crouched low on all four legs, again never breaking eye contact, and she bowed before the Queen. The big beast was bowing before Elinor, her nose touched just an inch away from her shoes.**

**"She is showing respect mum." Merida walked slowly up to the throne to stand beside her friend. "A thank you, after all these years."**

**Elinor was still flabbergasted at the dragon so close to her person, the fear that dripped her heart from the stare-off had quickly dwindled. With her daughter at the beast's side the Queen could finally relax.**

**"At ease, Sapphire." the Queen's soft voice brought Sapphire to look back at her face. A gummy smile was soon slapped on Sapphire's face.**

**"Where are her teeth?" Merida laughed.**

**"It surprised me too. It seems that she can retract them into her jaws. Pretty neat huh?" at the mention of retractable teeth, Sapphire released her sharp teeth for the family to see. The triple were really interested now to get a closer look!**

**!**

**"Aaah!" Merida collapsed onto her knees, the sharp pain came back to her hand again, and quickly Sapphire surrounded her body with her own.**

**"Merida! What's happening?"**

**Hilde wobbled quickly over to the crouched princess and dragon. Her left hand was pulsing bright ember and the purple color was spreading, creeping up the back of her hand. The pink flesh on her fingers were quickly changing, and Merida could feel her heart pick up in fright.**

**"Merida! Help her please..." Elinor watched in terror as the unknown poison was trailing over her, hot tears began to spill over her cheeks.**

**"You gaffy witch! Do something!" Fergus bellowed, his eyes still trained on his daughter as she crumpled against Sapphire's body. Just taking in his wife's defeated face he went to her, holding her small body to his. The black beast looked from the fussing parents, the little witch next to her and back to her human. Ember eyes took in the purple color spreading all over her left hand, and slowly traveling up past her wrist-**

**The sound of a growling beast was head throughout the throne room before the snap of teeth chomped onto flesh.**

**"AAAHH!" the family snapped back in fear, now that the once tamed beast had Merida's left hand seized by sharp teeth!**

**"MERIDA!" Elinor shrieked, stuck paralyzed as her daughter struggled to get her hand back from Sapphire, but the beast would not let go. She could see the blood dripping from it's mouth-**

**"Blast it dragon! KILL IT!" Fergus had had enough! The soldiers quickly grabbed their weapons, and charged towards the now savaged beast. Fergus unsheathed his sword, anger and fury burning in his eyes. "Give me back ma daughter, foul creature!" Fergus roared at Sapphire whose eyes never left Merida's panicked blues.**

**"Sapphire, why? Let go girl!" Merida was struggling to keep her tears at bay, but she truly was terrified of Sapphire now. Where was her happy and protective friend? "Sapphire please!"**

**"WOO!"**

**The soldiers stopped, for before them stood a blue ball of fire. The little one suddenly multiplied into a group, a ring of will o wisp now circling the big dragon and princess. They slowly danced, in clockwise formation, and more poured in to danced together, keeping a circle around the princess and dragon.**

**"The will o' wisp!" Elinor gasped, witnessing the miraculous sight. Hilde's cane clicked against the stone, smacking her gums together in thought.**

**"It seems the wisp are here to aid the young princess and her dragon friend."**

**"That bloody beast is no friend of hers! Not anyone!" Fergus roared, rage still clear in his eyes and he was ready to rip Sapphire's hide from her body. With sword in hand-**

**"No!" Hilde raised her voice loud and clear, halting the king from advancing with a stomp of her cane to stone. "See for yourself, with your own eyes why you shouldn't." Her little body moved aside so the King could understand why: Sapphire now had Merida closely curled up top her shoulder, her front paw holding up Merida's injured hand, up close for her ember blue eyes to see. Her long pink tongue was licking the blood away and quickly cleared away the tear stains left on her cheeks as Merida relaxed, catching her breath against Sapphire's warm body.**

**When the tears subsided, Sapphire purred while rubbing her snout against her human's own nose. "... Sapphire?" Merida was almost afraid to try and touch her again, but Sapphire went to the offered hand, expecting a chin scratch. When Merida reached slowly with her left-**

**"Look! The princess's hand!" a soldier exclaimed, pointing at the appendage, and soon everyone was looking at the princess' hand. Minutes ago, mulberry purple and bright amber took over her hand, and now her pink skin tone had returned. Good as new! There was the two bite mark from Sapphire, but the numbness was bearable compared to the throbbing pain from earlier.**

**"Amazing!"**

**"By the gods!"**

**"It's gone!"**

**"But how?!"**

**"Incredible..."**

**The courtroom was in jubilee and awe from what just had occurred. The princess was healed, thanks to the beast of legends!**

**"I don't believe it..." Fergus mumbled to himself, but Hilde caught it and threw him a smile.**

**"Believe it your highness, this beast has saved your daughter's live, twice in fact!" Hilde walked over to the king, a gummy smile was all over her face. Fergus huffed at the witch before turning his attention back to his daughter also staring in fascination from the sudden miracle.**

**"Thank you Sapphire." Merida relaxed heavily against her dragon's warm body, receiving a purr back in relief as her human rubbed her nose.**

**However the peace was ruined, when a loud grumble took over the room, making everyone lock up in anticipation again. The black dragon face changed from calm and loving, to a sick, grossed out expression. Sliding Merida off her shoulder, Sapphire wobbled to her feet, now looking drowsy and disoriented!**

**"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Merida asked gently, taking a few steps-**

** **GRR! GRRAAAAAAWW!** **

**Sapphire waved her head side to side, then with a hack and a cough- she upchucked a slimy bile of what used to be a fish head and...**

**"What is that mulberry-"**

**"Blood." Hilde walked up to the mess on the stone floor and stared hard. The throw up had quickly changed from mulberry to black, the liquid steaming against the otherwise cold stone floor. Sapphire shuddered, coughing, hacking until she finally threw up another chunk of blood and fish guts. The black beast groaned, her ears flat against her head as she curled up in unknown pain. Hilde scratched her chin in deep thought. "Hmmm, little princess, your poison mark is gone, and if I'm correct you are not feeling anymore throbbing from your hand."**

**Merida looked at her left hand, the two bite marks still there, but her pink flesh had no discoloring. Now Sapphire looks to be in pain from whatever she ate-**

**"Oh Sapphire." Merida looked horrified to know that Sapphire did the unthinkable. "She's poisoned, because of me! Hilde, what do we do?!" Merida began to panic as Sapphire groaned louder inside her curled body.**

**"Maybe if I get one of her scales," Hilde walked up to the trembling dragon, but Sapphire's whipped her head around to flash her bright eyes at the little witch. Instantly she was on all fours, crouched and ready to attack anyone. Her pupils slimmed to slits, her eyes trained on the witch and she hissed, stalking closer-**

**"Sapphire."**

**Said dragon snapped her head to the redheaded princess, a low growl rumbled from her throat. Merida shooed away the guards, not wanting Sapphire to be spooked, but the princess did not know what else to do, or how to comfort her scaly friend! She could see the fight in her big blue eyes, the beast trying to calm down whatever was battling inside her body. For a moment, Merida could see a sign of familiarity in the shining gems- Sapphire blinked and began to claw the stone floor, shaking her head roughly from side to side. The next time she opened her eyes, a vibrant red-violet took over her eyes!**

**"Sapphire?"**

** **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** **

**Sapphire raised her head high up to the ceiling and gave a mighty roar, at the same time she unfolded her wings at their full length. Massive bat wings outstretched to the sides and Sapphire stormed towards the entrance. Head first, she bashed the doors open and began to run at full speed ahead.**

**"No! Sapphire!" Merida gave chase, pushing past guards and servants to get to the entrance of the palace. By the time she made it, a silhouette of a bat was already in the skies, growing smaller towards the full Moon. "Oh no, Sapphire, SAPPHIRE! PLEASE-"**

**"Stop lass! The beast is gone! Let it be free already!" Fergus had surprisingly caught up with his daughter and stopped her from charging after it. Too much time has been wasted, and Fergus has had enough bizarre magic happening in one day.**

**"No! Let me go! Sapphire needs my help! Father! Please let go!" Merida struggled with her father's strength, even knowing he had a much stronger grip. Fighting all the way to the throne room is when Fergus released her, but instead of storming back out the doors she marched straight to the little witch. "What's happened to er? Why did she storm off?" Merida was done with magic tricks, she wanted a clean cut answer, right then and now.**

**"Patience young princess," Merida jumped when Hilde snatched a strand of hair before wobbled her way back to her still bubbling pot, "For we will have our answer, but we just need to add one more key ingredient... *tsk**tsk* I need something of Sapphire's... I wish I could have grabbed at least one of her scales-"**

**One of the triplets appeared beside their big sister with a few black flakes in hand.**

**"What's this?!" when the witch asked, Hubert pointed to the door where Sapphire had burst through. She must have scraped the door when she busted her way out! "Why thank you boys!" the little witch dropped the scales in the pot, and the liquid brew turned from a bright red and yellow, to an eerie green!**

**Taking her stirring stick, Hilde mixed the new batch of liquid brew and slowly the pot rumbled, wiggling from it's spot up top hot coals and wood. Merida blocked the boys as she took a step back from the rumbling cauldron. She noticed the light in the room was suddenly fading. The tiny candle lights that stayed lit in the courtroom were being blown from the sudden winds. Even the fires up top the torches on the walls were being blown and whipped around in the air. The cauldron shook even more, the boiling liquid inside was decreasing, like the fires below were melting the mixture into steam!**

**The people in the courtroom waited with baited breath as the glowing green mixture dimmed down to nothing-  
**  
SHWOOOOSH! BOOM!****

**The cry of a beast rang through the room, blocking any and every scream from the Scots people. The vibrant green light blasted from the cauldron like a cannon, and soon took shape of a winged beast. It's fogging wings stretched out at full length, staying airborne above the now terrified Scots below. Bright eyes scanned the crowd, taking only a second to look into every pair of eyes it landed on- before meeting the one! When Merida gasped-**

** **RAAAAAAWR!** **

**The green snake-like beast zoomed in on the princess, screeching the whole way. She pushed her brothers aside just before the magical best tackled her with bright green lights. Luckily Merida raised her arms to block what ever attack came her way, but the beast transformed into green and white ribbon of light, quickly wrapping around the princess' body.**

**"MERIDA!" her parents shouted for her, watching helplessly as she was quickly consumed by the light. So bright, everyone shielded their eyes from the intensity of the glow, but in seconds the light disappeared. Merida was still standing where she was, but nothing had changed to the Scottish princess. Merida blinked up to see that everyone and everything was just the same.**

**"How strange, a winged beast, in the shape of the dragon. Attacked the princess, but nothing else?" Hilde questioned out loud, scratching her chin in deep thought as to what went wrong with her magic.**

**"What kind of magic show was that?" Merida demanded, now beyond frustrated and furious!**

**"Princess-"**

**"All that fancy lights ain't getting us anyway! It did nothing! How was that creature of light suppose to help me find Sapphire?" Merida could feel her temper rising, her patience grinding thinner than thread with this little witch wasting her time instead of providing an answer! "She out there alone and hurt because of me- AAH!"**

** **High above the vast dark forest of Scotland, was the star lit sky with the bright moon sitting as a beacon in the dark night. Down before was dark blue ocean. A midnight blue that mirrored the sky above before it meshed from purples to pinks, then bright orange from the sun rising. Now that there was light, an island had appeared, sitting in the middle of the sea. Isolated and not a trace of any other landmarks that were familiar. Strange carvings of stone stood at the mouth of the island, each with sword and shield and inside their con-caved mouths burned flames of red fire. Sitting on top of their heads were horned helmets-** **

** **Vikings?!** **

**"-rida, Merida!" Elinor was above her daughter's face, waving a a fan to give her some air. Merida blinked bleary eyes, her mother's face was changing form and now she could see relief and exhaustion wash over.**

**Merida blinked, now that more light was flooding her vision. Her little brothers were now at her sides, worry etched in their blue eyes.**

**"Merida, how are ya lass?" Merida cranked her head back to see her father behind her. The poor king was exhausted, bags hung heavy underneath his eyes while his big hand pushed away her wet bangs from her clammy forehead. That explains why she wasn't on the floor as she felt warmth radiating to her back from the big king.**

**"I... I saw... an island. A tiny island."**

**"An island?" Hilde walked closer to Fergus with a few clicks of her cane. "And what of this island you speak of?"**

**Merida frowned, thinking back on the vision. "The island, an isolated mountain, with small huts. I saw catapults at the cliffs, and giant statues carved out of stone. Fire, burning inside their mouths. Sword and shield in each hand with, horned helmets-"**

**"Vikings." Fergus hissed, glaring at the stone floor. Hilde hummed in thought.**

**"What does this mean?" Elinor asked, now rising to her feet. Fergus helped Merida back to her feet, not removing his hands from her shoulders.**

**"Perhaps this is a vision, of where Sapphire is now or where she came from. Or where your next move should be-"**

**"Oh no! Ma daughter is not going to some god forsaken island to go looking for some flying lizard!"**

**"DA! How dare ya? You don't talk about Sapphire that way!" Merida snatched herself from her father's grip, snapping up at the big king. Fergus was a little taken back from the snapping, but he stood firm with his next decision.**

**"No, you leave that beast to it's misery! It's done enough here!"**

**"Sapphire saved us! TWICE! She saved me! Just now! She has been poisoned because of ME! I've got to go after her!"**

**"Good riddance! Once less fantasy creature to worry about!" Fergus glared hard at his daughter, hoping the conversation would end. He turned from his daughter, not seeing the horrified look that was slapped on her face. The words from her father quickly morphed her shock into anger. Boiling hot anger!**

**"How dare ye?" she spoke so soft that Fergus didn't catch it, but it wasn't her words that made him pause and turn. A low feral growl resonated from the princess, and quick like lightning, she wretched her broad sword from her left hip and made a battle cry! Fergus wasn't fast enough to stop her from swinging, and the blade cut his arm and kilt in one left diagonal swipe. She twirled her blade again to cut the tip of his wooden stump of his missing leg, causing the king to tumble back against the stone floor. Stars flooded the king's vision, but his instinct was sharp to suddenly see the shiny tip of the broadsword in between his eyes. Merida stomped her right foot up top the king's wide chest to keep him down while she glared menacingly.**

**"You take back your words. TAKE 'EM BACK!" Merida edged closer to the now scared king. Elinor covered her mouth at the unbelievable sight; her own daughter attacking her father, blade so close to killing him. "Sapphire is no such wild animal, she is my friend, my FAMILY!" Merida jerked at her spot, her breathing ragged from her sudden rage.**

**"Princess! Your hand!" Hilde's voice snapped Merida from her glaring, and finally stepped away from her father's stomach. Looking at her left hand, she could see a red swirl dancing over the back of her hand, and clawing past her wrist before stopping. The mark looked like a tattoo burned to her skin, almost like the curled spiked tail of a- dragon.**

**"Don't you see da?" Merida sounded tired, her raging blues rivers had calmed to gentle waters, turning to look at her family. "I have to go. I have to fix this." She flashed everyone her now red marked hand. "This will only get worse if I don't go. Hilde is right; I can't solve this here. I have to go, wherever Sapphire from."**

**"But Merida, that bloody drag-"**

**"Do ya not understand what Sapphire means to me? After saving us from Mor'du those years ago, saving me twice! I owe it to Sapphire, I must! I would be ashamed if I could not come to her aid when she needs me now!" Merida's voice quickly became loud and clear, now glaring hard at her pop. She suddenly grimaced feeling her left hand burn, and now seeing the red mark burned a little farther up, wrapping around her wrist with another small swirl. "I can't wait, I must leave. Tonight."**

**"Merida." Elinor looked just as exhausted as her eldest, walking to her with open arms. "I know Sapphire means so much, and I know you want to go head first into what's out there, but," Elinor rubbed her daughter's cheek with love as her sad eyes took in Merida's face. "I can't bare to lose ya." The Queen was stumbling through her words now. She never had to think she would lose her daughter so soon, not like this. Going off into the unknown world that she knew her daughter wasn't ready for.**

**"Mum," the nineteen year old princess gently touched her mother's hand that rested against her cheek, while the other gripped her other hand. Merida smiled a gentle one for her scared mother. She too was scared of the unknown out there, but in order to be released from whatever curse was place on her, to find and save Sapphire- "Somewhere out there, is my best friend, my dragon. She needs me, as I need her. I can't abandon her while she is fighting whatever has plagued her body. If I stay here, I will surely die, and I can't put you, our family and our kingdom through that. Not when I know I had a chance to fix things." Merida could feel tears blinding her vision, which made Elinor began to blubber, her usual regal composure slipping like sand.**

**"Please let me go."**

**"Oh Merida!" The Queen snatched her daughter into her embrace, squeezing her daughter to her chest and petting her wild hair. Merida squeezed her mother just as hard, for this could be the last time she would be able to hold her mother. To feel her warmth and gentle kisses on her forehead, and the thought made her squeeze tighter.**

**"Merida." the mother and daughter broke apart, but kept their arms holding one another as the turned to see the king wobbled his way over to them. He looked down at his small wife and daughter. Thinking back at how rambunctious his eldest was, and still is but now has filed her rough edges into a well rounded Scotswoman: A force he knew the world was not ready for, and he was proud of the young woman he helped raise alongside his wife. "I can't-" he groaned to himself, hating how he wasn't good at words like his Queen was. "It hurts me to know I can't protect you any longer. Having to see you all grown up is a parent's pride and joy, but also a nightmare that we wished would never happen. You are my little girl, and always will be. My little fire archer, the best in all the lands." A proud smile was stretching slowly over Fergus's face as he looked down at his little wee lamb. He had to bite down on his bottom lip in case he burst into tears in front of everyone in the court.**

**"I just didn't think this day would even come when I had ta let you go."**

**"Aw da." Releasing her mother, Merida ran full force into her father big chest, and his beefy arms squeezed her strong before it lessened into a gentleness only for his family. The King grabbed his wife, bringing her into the hold. Fergus looked up to his triplets, and without any help, they ran into the circle, the royal family embracing one another for what could be the last time.**

**Hilde watched the tender moment in silence from up top the stool next to her giant cauldron. How much the princess had grown, from the stubborn hot headed rebel to a courageous, head-strong princess who put her people's needs before herself. Something Hilde had never witnessed in all her years. The courage and inner strength that Hilde could see in the young princess, the little witch believed that Merida would conquer the spell placed upon her.**

**The question now was, would Merida make it through this journey and come back home? If so, dead or alive?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to have the next chapter during break!


End file.
